New Neighbors and Other Drabbles
by Kokoro Kitsune
Summary: A selection of random drabbles about the world of ACWW
1. The Tale of Rowan

**New Neighbors and Other Drabbles**

**By -Kokoro Kitsune-**

**

* * *

**

Kokoro. That's me. Who was it who nmoved out again...? I can't remember. I've only had 7 people in my town for about a week now. I'm sitting on my front doorstep, waiting for the inevitable... or is it?

Sighing, I log out and log back in. Nobody has moved in. A monarch butterfly lazily floats by. It is fall. I pull out my net and secure it inside the folds of the white, mesh fabric. I release it.

I check my map once more. Sigh. Still only seven neighbors. Wait, no! Another has moved in- Rowan.

Rowan! What a lovely name. My savior at last! My savior from the lonely days of marketing insects to the precocious Tom Nook. And he lives only a short walk away from me!

I gleefully rush over. He must be a boy, I suspect happily. My new love? I once had a lover- Cube. until my sister deleted him and his memories of me.

I fling open the door of his house. He's a tiger! Oh joy! He turns and...

He looks absolutely revolting and disgusting. Like he grew up in a trailer park. Well, maybe I can get over that...

I sprint up to him and talk. The first thing he says is...

"Hey you. Looks like you need to pump some iron, mango."

I stare in disbelief. He's a weight freak! An ugly, insulting, weight-lifting freak!

"You gonna just stand there? Or are you gonna help me unpack my stuff?"

I wearily trudge out the door.

* * *

Reviews make me feel fuzzy inside :3


	2. The Acorn Festival

**New Neighbors and Other Drabbles**

**By -Kokoro Kitsune-**

"Just call me Cornimor the mysterious, grab acorns 'till your delirious!" I'm not Torti- erm, I mean Cornimor, but the jingle is just so catchy. So far, I've given the guy 158 acorns, but the great Cornimor hungers for more! I need 12 more acorns, but the only acorns in my town now are the rotten ones, laying around like discarded peices of litter. The Acorn Festival may be the bane of human existance. I love it.

Either way, I'm still happy. I have a mush stand, mush stool, mush TV, mush table, mush dresser, mush chair, mush closet, and a mush endtable. I love mush things. I want a mush bed, though. I don't even know if they exist, but I want one. Then my mush colletion shall be complete!

Ooh, look, mail. I got a letter from my mom the other day. She sent me an acorn. I tired to sell it to Tom, but that insolent raccoon bought it for **2 bells.** Who does he think he is? Oh, that reminds me, I better go check the store. He may be overpriced, but he's got the only department store in this stupid town.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

So. I've gotten every single mush item there is, and the HRA is loving me for it. Tom Nook is now paying about 200 bells an acorn, which is okay I guess. Anyway, ANOTHER new guy moved in named Boone, as Rowan has moved out. I was so excited, but like last time, I wasn't impressed. Part of the problem was this: I had a place at the edge of my town, with acorns filling up every square. I dubbed it The Acorn Fields. Catchy, right? Anyway, when I looked at the map to see where Boone had planted his fat ass, I noticed it was right where the Acorn Fields were. As I ran over there to investigate, I got totally pissed at Boone. HE MOVED IN RIGHT ON TOP OF MY ACORNS.I was fuming, but now I've sorta stopped thinking about it.They were in the Lost and Found anyway.

I love the Acorn Festival.

* * *

Reviews make me feel fuzzy inside :3


	3. White Furniture & Olivia

****

New Neighbors and Other Drabbles

**By -Kokoro Kitsune-**

So, today, another person moved in. Olivia. She's nice, though I haven't really figured out her persona yet.She looks okay, but her eyes are too big for her head. She's a cat, by the way. So far, I've three cats in my town: Rosie, Mitzi, and Olivia.

She seems to collect white furniture. Maybe I should bring her something...? I _do _have a few things left over from whenI redecorated with the mush items. Off to check!

Olivia's house is right where Rowan's used to be, which is really close. As I walk in to my closet, I grab a beach chair, It's white enough, right?

I finally make my way back to Olivia's, almost exausted from running back and forth. As I give her the beach chair, she shows no reaction. "Are you giving this beach chair to me?" she asks. I nod my head in the postive. "I haven't even... mentioned white furniture to you!" she remarks as she pockets it. What? Some animals can be so strange. I perk up as I hear "Anyway, I should give you a reward." Yay! Something sweet for my total charity! "Maybe you'd like my 500 Bells!" she giggles as I pocket the money.

What? I should've gotten something way better! Ugh, screw this. I'm off to The Roost. K.K. should be on soon.

* * *

Reviews make me feel fuzzy inside :3


	4. Problems

****

New Neighbors and Other Drabbles

**By -Kokoro Kitsune-**

Eh, I haven't written in my diary for so long. I'll start with the basics. The people in my town are Rosie, Limberg, Wolfgang, Mitzi, Bunnie, Alli, Boone, and Filbert. I don't realy know Filbert that well, but all us girls are buddies. I STILL hate Boone. Why won't that idotic retard just move out and leave me alone?

Oh, and I got the Golden Shovel. Also, I've been thinking of writing stories. Stories about my live in Goodton, y'know? I think I'll write them in here, where they're safe. Maybe someday I'll get them published! That dream seems like a long-shot, though. I'll start now. Wait, what should I write about? Ohmygosh, I just thought of the perfect thing. Poor Filbert... here's his story.

Kokoro sighed as the wind twirled her white pony-tail, covering the four-leaf clover nested there. His life. Filbert's. It was in danger, but there was nothing she could do to stop it, because he was the one doing it to himself. He said it made him feel better about himself, like he could beat even Boone in a wrestling contest. But I knew he didn't really feel that way. Sure, maybe for a short time after, but he was always so sad. He never talked with me like he used to, and he frequently stared right through people. His eyes, they... they were so glassy, so wide and inquiring, but the drugs had ruined them. Now his child-like eyes had bags under them, and his pupils were constantly dilated.

It had been close to a month since he revealed his secret. Kokoro had watched him waste away. He never came outdoors anymore. She had to do it. She had called Copper, and Filbert was now in a rehab center. But it was what he had said when he was taken away was the thing that broke her heart. It played in her mind like a video, always going, going, going.

_"You told!" he screamed. "You promised you wouldn't!" his legs kicked frantically against Copper and Booker's bodies, but his attempts were futile. "Koko. I thought you would be my friend. I thought you would understand. But you didn't. You just called the freaking cops on me. Do I deserve to be dragged away like this?! Look me in the eye and answer me!" But she had only turned away, silver tears rolling down her cheeks._

* * *

Reviews make me feel fuzzy inside :3


End file.
